


Move Over Darling

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lips shouldn't touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over Darling

_ Our lips shouldn't touch. (Move over Darling)_

 

The first time it's a parting ritual, on a planet with a violet sky and a people that trade linen and woollens. The traders formed them into 2 circles, bound together with green ribbons.

 

"We now exchange the kiss of parting." The Gothi explains, brushing his lips over Teyla's.

 

"Why do we have to kiss each other, we're leaving together?" Rodney mumbles to John, diagonally opposite him in the outer circle.

 

"Just do it McKay," John says, stepping up to peck the Gothi on the cheek.

 

The outer circle rotates anticlockwise. John's kiss when it comes is a light and fleeting as a falling raindrop.

_I like it too much. (Move over Darling)_

 

Yet quick as it was, Rodney can't stop thinking about it. About Sheppard's full lips, wet, and slightly parted. About his hand resting lightly on his shoulder. The scent of dust and gunsmoke on his skin. About how the kiss had landed so close to his mouth that had Rodney just turned his head he'd have tasted him.

 

_That gleam in your eyes, is not big surprise any more. Because you've fooled me before!_

 

The second time is on earth, and Rodney would cheerfully have strangled whoever taught Madison about kiss chase. John and Madison are tearing around Jeannie's back yard and as if by some unspoken pact they both crash into Rodney.

 

"Caught you Uncle Mer!" Madison says with glee. John boosts her up so she can kiss his cheek.

"Now you," she orders John grandly.

"Oh no you don't Sheppard." Rodney warns.

Madison stamps her foot.

"Its the _game_ Uncle Mer."

Rodney screws his eyes closed, then opens them again when he senses John approaching.

"I'm not gonna bite Mckay," he says. He tilts Rodney's chin with one hand and moves closer, closer, as if he's going to kiss him for real, playing some perverse game of chicken. At the last minute, just when Rodney thinks he's really going to do it, John dips his head and kisses the tip of his nose.

 

As Madison dissolves into giggles, Rodney tells himself its silly to feel disappointed.

 

_I'm all in a spin. (Move over Darling)_

After that, back home in Pegasus, he finds himself noticing John's mouth more and more. The fullness of his lower lip. The way he smirks, but rarely smiles without irony. His lips slightly parted or bitten in concentration as he fires a gun or works out a problem. It's-distracting.

 

_About to give in. (Move over Darling)_

And Sheppard is always _there_, with his hips and his smiles and his lazy confidence. Stealing Rodney's food off his plate, insinuating himself next to him as though he's never heard of personal space. The more he slinks and leans an eats lollipops in a basically _pornographic_ manner the more Rodney inds himself thinking of calloused fingertips, wet lips, and the sun in Jeannie's yard.

 

_ And though its not right, I'm too weak to fight it somehow. Because I want you right now!_

The third time, or the first, Rodney's not sure how they're counting it, is in John's quarters. It's movie night, or TV night. Ronon and Teyla quickly tire of _Blake's Seven_ leaving him and John propped up on John's bed and fighting for the popcorn. John's slumped further and further down the pillows and onto Rodney, his hair tickling Rodney's nose and his feet worming their way under Rodney's calves. Rodney lets him sleep-John's pretty damn cute when he's snuggly.

 

The last episode finishes, and Rodney moves to shake John awake.

"Hey Sheppard. Sleeping Beauty!"

 

"Wstfgl." John bats his hand away.

"Wake up."

John burrows further into Rodney's shoulder.

"nnnn. Sleepy."

"Yes, and you can sleep if you'll just left go of me;" Rodney explains. Feeling daring, he smoothes John's hair out of his eyes. John tilts his head up into the contact, but doesn't move.

Suddenly Rodney is aware that John knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

"Oh for-" Rodney closes the 2 inch gap, and fits his lips to John's.

"About time." John breathes.

_Please give me your love, I'm longing for you. I need all your love, honest I do. _

"I knew you were flirting with me." Rodney says the next morning.

John stretches out an arm and tugs him back into bed.

"Sure you did." He says agreeably, arranging Rodney on top of him.

"Please, what grown man voluntarily plays kiss chase?"

"Maybe I just like your niece." John suggests, running one hand slowly up and down Rodney's back.

"No, you like me." Rodney points out gleefully.

"Yeah. Gonna do something about it?"

"Oh I might," Rodney says, bending his head to John's once more.

_You've captured my heart, and now that I'm no longer free. Make love to me. (Move over Darling. Move over Darling)_

The 400th time (give or take, Rodney's lost count somewhere along the way) is back on the kissing circle planet. This time, as John's mouth opens under his, warm and familiar, Rodney doesn't complain a bit.


End file.
